1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip including a through silicon via (TSV).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a packaging process is performed on semiconductor chips formed by performing a variety of semiconductor processes on a wafer to completely form a semiconductor package. Recent technological advancements have resulted in development of small-sized and lightweight electronic products, thereby allowing semiconductor devices and semiconductor packages to have small sizes and light weight. In addition to forming an efficiently integrated semiconductor package, good design reliability and fast processability of the semiconductor package are desirable.